Lips Of An Angel
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: For as long as they've been together, he still had a hard time remembering her name. Sometimes he would call her Astoria or Pansy. A couple of times he called her Tracy. He wasn't sure what her name was, it started with an F or something. Or maybe it was an L? He didn't remember and he didn't care enough to know because at the end of the day her name would still never be Hermione.


Start 12-31-11 at 950pm

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling! Song; **_**Lips of An Angel**_** belongs to Hinder!**

**A/N: I was listening to my brother's iPod while trying to fix up all my other stories, and it took me an hour before I realized it was on repeat so now I have this song stuck in my head, and I'm unable to focus on anything other than this song and Dramione! I hope you guys don't mind another song-fic before I post up my other stories chapters(:**

Lips of An Angel

Sitting on the edge of the couch, Draco sighed into his hands. It was now midnight, and he still couldn't sleep. It's been this way for as long as he could remember it. Insomnia wasn't something that most witches or wizards suffered from; it was a muggle thing. At least that's what he always thought, until he discovered he had it from when he was only sixteen. It all started when he became a Death Eater, and the Dark Lord assigned him to kill Professor Dumbledore; that was when he learned just how much muggles were similar to any pureblooded wizard. That was when he discovered how similar he and Granger were.

It was midnight now, and he could hear the light snoring coming from the witch inside of his bedroom. For as long as they've been together, he still had a hard time remembering her name. Sometimes he would call her Astoria, or Pansy. A couple of times he called her Tracy. He wasn't sure what her name was; it started with an F or something like that though. Or maybe it was an L? He didn't remember, and he didn't care enough to know, because at the end of the day, her name would still never be Hermione.

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
>It's kinda hard to talk right now.<br>Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
>I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud<em>

Hearing the unfamiliar ring tone of his muggle phone, Draco was confused. It was just after midnight. Who in their right mind would call anyone just after midnight? He wanted to just ignore it, pretend that he didn't hear his phone ringing, and go back to watching the late night muggle show that was on his television, but it wouldn't stop ringing. Growling, he reached over to the coffee table, and answered.

"Hullo?"

"D-Draco?"

His heart slowed down, while his pulse quickened. It was her. She was the one calling him just after midnight. "Hermione?" he whispered into the phone, being sure not to wake up the sleeping witch. "Hermione are you alright? Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Draco," she continued to softly cry into the phone, "Why are you whispering? Where are you?"

"I'm at home," he sighed. Scratching at his blonde tussled hair, he leaned closer to the table. "It's late, and I can't be too loud. Why are you crying?"

"I-I had another nightmare," came the hushed voice on the other end.

Draco fought the urge to cry as his stomach curled. They were both only sixteen when they realized how similar they were. He couldn't sleep at night because his mind was too haunted with his task, and she couldn't sleep because she had a recurring nightmare. They ran into each other one night, both sneaking around the corridors, looking for something to help them sleep, when they decided to have a civil conversation. Well Hermione decided to be civil about it, while Draco decided to call her all sorts of names. It wasn't until she turned to leave, that he noticed her tears. She was shocked when he called her to stop moving, and he was shocked when she began crying to him. Hermione told none of her friends about her nightmare because Potter was too busy trying to prove that he was a Death Eater, and she felt that Weasley would laugh at her for being scared of such a silly thing.

Hermione was eight when she went to her cousin's birthday party, and there was a clown there. Sitting with the rest of her cousins, Hermione was as excited as everyone else was when the clown began to do his tricks. Somewhere in there though, one of the doves that the clown pulled out from behind a sheet, dove at Hermione, and clawed her face up; 'til this very day, she has a tiny white scar on her upper lip because of it. When Hermione becomes too stressed about something, the nightmare returns and she can't sleep. Draco didn't laugh at her like anyone else would've, but instead, he sat there listening to her relive the horrifying tale. Who was he to judge her? Everyone feared something, and he could see it in her dark toffee colored eyes that she was genuinely frightened.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on  
>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name<br>It sounds so sweet  
>Coming from the lips of an angel<br>Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Is she by you?" Hermione asked after a couple of silent moments.

Draco shook his head as if she could see him, "No," he assured her. "She's sleeping in the other room. Are you alright? When did the nightmares start up again?"

"Tonight," she sighed, and Draco could hear the shivering of her voice. "Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

There was a moment's silence, and Draco suddenly regretted his choice of words. It just seemed so right to him though. "Thanks for answering your phone Draco."

It's been three years since the war, and only six months since he and Hermione ended things between them. "I've missed that," he sighed.

"Missed what?"

"Hearing you say my name," he blushed, although there was no one there to see it. "It isn't the same when anyone else says it. Coming from your lips though, it's sweet; like music to my ears."

There was a soft sigh, and he could have sworn that he heard sniffling. "It's hard sometimes," Hermione admitted into the phone. "Talking to him, and wishing that it was you. He doesn't understand about my nightmares. I tried telling him about it once, and he laughed at me."

"It isn't something to laugh at," Draco was offended. How dare anyone laugh at _his_ Hermione because of her fears; she had been attacked by a dove at only eight years old. No one should make her feel ridiculous because of it. "Why did it return?" he asked her, continuing to whisper. "What's been going on lately?"

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel_

There were nights that he often had to go to Blaise for help. So many times, Draco wanted to just forget about his witch, and run to Hermione. He knew that he couldn't though; they couldn't do things like that anymore. It was Hermione who wanted to end it between them, and he tried to hold onto her. He told her how he didn't love the witch who shared his home with him, but she felt wrong about it. Hermione felt uneasy about the whole situation from when they first began. When they were still in school, she was alright with it because they were both still so young, and still single. Then the war ended, and he met the bride his parents had arranged for him when he was just born.

In the beginning, he tried to fight it. He tried to remain faithful to the witch, but Hermione made it too difficult for him. He would lie in his bed, and all he could think about were her lips. Every time he would try to move on, he would think of Hermione's lips. The witch doesn't understand what it is about honeydew melons, that he loves so much, but she helps him to make sure they're always stocked with it. He doesn't know how to explain that she's helping him to keep Hermione's taste in their home. Every time the witch would kiss him, he would shut his eyes and try to imagine Hermione in her heels instead. But he always knew the difference. Hermione had the sweetest lips of an angel, whereas she just wasn't Hermione.

There were nights when Draco wanted to run back into Hermione's arms. He wanted to forget about the witch he was engaged to, and he wanted to forget that Hermione was engaged as well. Those were the nights, that he would run to Blaise instead, and his best friend would stay the night with him. Those were the nights when Blaise would see Draco fly things everywhere, and those were the nights when Blaise would make sure that Draco would remain faithful to the witch who just wasn't Hermione.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
>And, yes, I've dreamt of you too.<br>And does he know you're talking to me-  
>Will it start a fight?<br>No I don't think she has a clue_

"I've been dreaming a lot lately," she answered his question, "And I think he suspects something. I moan your name in my sleep, and when I wake up, he looks at me all funny like. You're all I think about lately, Draco."

Draco wanted to laugh. How ironic – she's all he thinks about to. "It's funny that you should call me tonight," he told her. "I was sitting on my couch trying to watch that muggle show that you got me hooked onto, and I couldn't stop thinking of you. I've been dreaming a lot too."

"Of me?" there was hope in her voice, and it caused Draco's heart to clench.

"Of course, my love," he grinned, looking back to make sure that the witch was still sleeping. "You're the only one I dream of. I've missed you so much."

"I'm sorry for calling you," she sighed and Draco could hear her yawning. "I know that I shouldn't have, this is too dangerous for both of us, but you're the only I thought of when I woke up from my nightmare. You're the only one that I know who would still be up this late, and pick up your phone."

"I almost didn't," he admitted, now grateful that he did. "Your number was blocked. But I'm glad that you did call."

"I was scared," Draco could picture the ivory cheeks that he loved to caress so much, turning pink, as she spoke. "I wasn't sure if she was by you, and I didn't want her to see my name."

Draco chuckled lightly. That was his Hermione; always being sneaky, and thinking ahead. "What about him?" he asked her, not really caring about the answer, "Does he know we're talking?"

"He suspects something because of my sleep talking, but I don't think it's anything major. He's sleeping right now though."

He thought about it. He didn't want Hermione to get into trouble with her idiotic fiancée because of him; "Will you get into trouble?" he asked her, concern overpowering his whisper. "Will he start a fight with you? Or will he come after me? Should I keep an eye out at work?"

"No," he pictured the long caramel colored curls shaking from side to side as she answered him, and he took in a deep breath. "I don't think you need to worry about anything. He suspects it, but he's not stupid enough to act on it. He was never bright enough before, and he still fears you."

Draco snickered, "As well he should."

"What about her?" Hermione's voice was bitter. "Does she suspect anything?"

Looking back towards the room, Draco saw that the witch was now lying on his side of the bed, and still snoring. "No," he assured her, "I don't think she has a clue."

_Well my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on  
>It's really good to hear your voice saying my name<br>It sounds so sweet  
>Coming from the lips of an angel<br>Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I miss you so much, Hermione," he admitted to her, feeling his guard dropping; something that happened with only her around. "I don't think you understand how much I miss you. I'm always wishing that she's you. When I see her attempting to curl her hair, I think of the way your curls were always unable to be controlled, and of how much I used to tease it when we were still in school. When she gets dressed to go to sleep, I find myself grinning as I remember the first time you snuck into my bed in our sixth year, and I learned that you don't like to wear anything when you sleep. When she brushes her teeth after breakfast, I laugh at how you refuse to even speak until you brush your teeth once you wake up. Everything that she does, I compare it to you, and I find myself always wishing she was you."

"Draco," there were tears in Hermione's whisper.

He shut his eyes, "Just like that, love," he whispered back, "I've missed hearing your voice say my name."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel_

Growing up, Draco hated nothing more than he hated cheaters. But ever since the first night that he gained the courage to kiss Hermione, nothing's been right ever since. Three years, they've been fooling around behind his fiancée's back, and for three years, he regretted nothing. He could have attempted to be faithful, but she was so sweet. Her lips were so angelic; she pulled him into a swirl of lost thoughts that he didn't even bother to try to avoid. When Hermione told him that she no longer wanted to fool around, he tried to hold onto her. She wanted something more meaningful, but they were both tied to someone else.

It lasted for only one week. They managed to stay away from the other for only one week, but he was too weak. He knew that her fiancée was gone because they work together, and Blaise was their boss. He went to Blaise, and got Hermione's fiancée sent away for two nights on a mission. That was when he went to her. Once he knocked on her door, she had him pinned against the wall. They tried their hardest to remain faithful, but it didn't last. So these six months, they avoided each other completely. This wouldn't work though. How could they avoid each other when he was the only one who could help Hermione sleep after one of her nightmares?

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
>It sounds so sweet<br>Coming from the lips of an angel  
>Hearing those words it makes me weak<em>

Draco could hear the sniffling coming from Hermione, and heard some movement in the background. After a couple of seconds, he chuckled when he heard her blowing her nose. Only Hermione would be comfortable enough with him to blow her nose while they were on the phone. "Hermione," he whispered.

"Draco," she whispered back. That was enough for him; to just hear his name escape her lips. His heart flittered like crazy while his stomach began to do flips.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel_

They remained silent for a while. The only sounds came from their light breathing and the occasionally whispered name. Draco made sure to remain quiet while he opened the night stand next to the coffee table. Pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment, he wrote a quick note to Blaise. He needed help again tonight. He couldn't be left alone. He would leave his house in a heartbeat, and show up at Hermione's, if Blaise didn't get to him soon.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel_

"Draco," Hermione whispered, once the sniffles ended completely. "Thanks for answering your phone when I needed you."

"You're welcome," he knew where this was going. She would want to hang up soon, and he wasn't ready to.

"Draco," she called his name out again.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he held back the urge to apparate to her in this very moment. "Yes, my love?"

"I don't want this to be goodbye."

His eyes flew open. "What?"

Blaise's owl chose that moment to fly in through his window, but he ignored it because Hermione was speaking again. "This…" she told him in an unsure voice. "I don't want this to be goodbye. I tried Draco, I really did. Every night, I wanted to just run to you, but I would go to Ginny, and she would help to keep me grounded. But _I can't_ do it anymore. I don't _want to_ do it anymore."

"Hermione," he couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe that what she was saying could possibly be true. Looking down at the note from Blaise, he grinned. It seemed like Blaise and his red headed wife were tired of being woken up at all hours of the night to stop their best friends from doing the unspeakable.

"I miss you Draco," she continued speaking. "I miss you too much. I don't want to be faithful anymore."

Draco kept his phone in his hands. Shutting his eyes, he thought of the only place he wanted to be. Feeling the tugging sensation in the pit of his belly, he wrapped his arms around Hermione, and quickly disappeared once more. Once his eyes opened, he looked down. Hermione was grinning up at him. They were together once more. Holding onto each other, they continued to stare. Quicksilver searched toffee while they stood in each other's arms. Hermione was wearing a t-shirt, and his heart lunged into his throat. He recognized this shirt; he's been missing it for nearly a year now; it was one of his old oxford shirts from school. He knew that it was his because he transfigured one of the buttons into the shape of a dragon. Hermione cocked an amused eyebrow at Draco's choice of sleepwear. He had been wearing long maroon colored silk pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt. Hermione knew that Draco could only sleep in boxers, whereas he knew she preferred not wearing anything to sleep. It seemed that they couldn't even sleep comfortable without the other.

Hermione didn't have to look around to know where they were. This was the Shrieking Shack; the place they always snuck away to be alone together from when they were only sixteen years old, the place that became their hideaway when they would fool around on their other halves. This was the place that they felt the most comfortable.

Draco smirked as he hung up his phone, and watched Hermione do the same. "I've missed you Hermione."

"I've missed you to Draco."

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

**I know its lame… it's not as good as I wanted it to be, and it's a little rushed, but I only did this because it was stuck on my mind. And the sad part? I'm still listening to this song… haha. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. And now, hopefully, I can get back to what I was doing. Happy New Years guys! (:**

Pau 12-31-11 at 1124pm

(Re-edited 5-30-12 at 235pm)


End file.
